warhammer_40000_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactics: Dark Eldar 7th edition
Why play Dark Eldar? Dark eldar are a fast hard hitting army that tries to out-manouver the foe in record time with lighting fast assault transports, really (really!) high initiative, fleet and lots and lots of poisoned attacks (tyranids hold back your tears!). DE are a very fragile army with the average bolter being able to glance all of the vehicles at their disposal to death trough shear volume of shots. None-haemonculus units have toughness 3 all round with the ,exception of jetbikes, which means they will die like flies if something with a bolter looks at them funny. In order to win you must have a strategic mind set and every unit must play a role for your realspace raid or they will be a waste of space and most likely die... Yeah its gonna be tough but if you can pull off your tricks and pull them off well you will destroy your opponent like a hot knife through butter. This is not to say that they cannot be played in fun, non-competative games because they can, the reason being that if your opponent is familiar with DE they most likely know how hard they are and still respect you even if you lose badly for the simple reason you have chosen one of the hardest armies in 40k. The pros: *One of the ,if not the most, fastest armies in the game. *Lots of poisoned attacks which will make a mockery of Tyranids, Orks, Nurgle chaos space marines/ daemons and Cult Mechanicus *Possibly some of the best looking models GW has ever made *excelent tank busting capabilities (Dark light and void weapons) *Very customisable The cons: *Increadibly fragile non- vehicles with very low toughness and T-shirt esque armour saves *Increadibly fragile vehicles with almost all vehicles having AV 10 all round *A DE army must have a plan or will most likely lose *Not good for beginners *Our craftworld cousins are a lot more powerful ''Dark Eldar special rules *power from pain:'' every game turn every model with the power from pain rule gets a bonus provided on the table (note that the effects are cumulative). The power fom pain table gives DE some real staying power becuase if you lose a vital unit early on in the game this means that your not going to have loads of trouble because your less important units will become much stronger especialy with feel no pain which will give your units much more staying power (although watch out for strength 6 weapons becuase they will cause instant death and negate thee feel no pain save adn there are lots of weapns like that that are out there) and along with fearless means that units like wyches and bloodbrides will stick like super-glue and waste your opponents attacks form their death star units but also the furious charge and rage means they means they can actually do quite a lot of damage. #none #feel no pain 6+ #feel no pain 5+ #furious charge #fearless #rage *''combat drugs: ''after rolling on the warlord traits table ,although before deployment, if there are any models with the combat drugs rule roll on the combat drugs table. The result applies to every (friendly) model with the combat drugs special rule for the whole game #''Adrenalight ''+1 attack. Great! Means that wyches can overwelm the enemy with the shear number of attacks your wyches will have. #''Grave Lotus ''+1 strength. Awesome ,tied with painbringer, the best one out of all of them because it allows your wyches to take on bigger units and the wound them much more easily. #''Hypex ''+1 initiative. Not great really becuase wyches already have a really high initiative value. pass #''Painbringer ''+1 toughness. Brilliant! makes your wyches much more survivable and not die intantly to bolter fire because they will only wound 50% of the time and lasguns will only wound 33.33% of the time. Pray you roll a four because toughness 5 jetbikes are awesome! #''Serpentin ''+1 weapon skill. Good but not great. I mean you will be able to hit space marines on a 3+ but the average guardsman can still hit you on a 4+ and wound you on a 4+. It's alright. #''Splintermind ''+1 leadership. Not very great becuase you can get fearless from power from pain and wyches already have LS 8 (9 with the hekatrix). Probably the worst one. ''Dark Eldar warlord traits table #Ancient Evil ''The warlord and all friendly Dark Eldar within 12" of the warlord have fear. This can be good if your warlord has the armour of misery but if she/he doesn't it's pretty useless. Re-roll this if you can. #''Labyrinthine Cunning'' The player can re-roll the dice when seizing the intitiative, making reserve rolls and determmining night fighting. Brilliant becuase this allows your battle to be much more likely to go off and gives you much more authority over what happens. One of the best warlord traits in the game. #''Soulthirst ''The warlord has rage. Good for a sucubus or a combat archon. #''Hatred Eternal ''The warlord has hatred. like the former very good for a sucubus or combat archon but better as you can already get rage forom the power from pain rule. #''Blood Dancer ''The warlord has +1 to their weapon skill. Good but not great because the archon and sucubi already have very high weapon skill and the haemonculus isn't really meant for chalenges or for full-on close combat. #''Towering Arrogance ''The warlord and all friendly dark eldar units within 12" have fearless. Alright but this means you can't go to ground and when you're playing DE cover is your best friend. Pass. ''Dark Eldar units Dark Eldar units are like cogs. They all work together to get the job done and if one big cog starts to malfunction things can go wrong and badly but if they are sycronised and do the job well they work like a dream. Essentialy what im saying is that they are a high risk high reward army that will die in record time if it all goes wrong but destroy the enemy in record time if you pull it off well. Every unit has a use even though some units are better than others because even the worst unit in the codex has a use. HQ: '''-Archon''''' The archon is a very versitile HQ choice and is usually the main choice for many forces due to his/her ability to be customised for a variety of different roles. If he/she is given a decent array of wargear he/she can go toe to toe with many HQs and win (although abaddon, draigo and friends will most likely kill him/her becuase they cost as muchas a bloody land raider. Nuff said). My choice of wargear for my acrchon is: a huskblade, a soul trap and a shadow field.